


Unbelievable (Podfic)

by shilo1364



Series: Podfics [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And in love, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, nobody believes any of it, otabek just wants to impress yuri, vignettes of a dumb boy being dumb, yuri just wants a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364
Summary: A Podfic of Unbelievable by tootsonnewts(There was no single point at which Yuri realized, understood, and became resigned to the fact that Otabek was an idiot. No, this process occurred slowly, after a series of small events stacked together until he could no longer ignore the painful truth.Otabek Altin is an unmitigated dumbass.)





	Unbelievable (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [unbelieveable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481858) by [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/pseuds/tootsonnewts). 
  * Inspired by [unbelieveable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481858) by [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/pseuds/tootsonnewts). 



> This was probably the most fun I've had recording a podfic. This story is brilliant and hilarious, and I just want to thank @tootsonnewts for being so sweet and letting me record basically all of her fics :-) It's an honor, truly, to get to bring them to life.

Downloadable from [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B1caMysx9F_vOE90amJLMHlJa0k)

Streaming on [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/shilo-quetchenbach/unbelievable-a-yuri-on-ice-fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Hope you enjoyed, and please remember to leave feedback for the author.
> 
> As always, you can also find me on [tumblr](http://www.whimsicaldragonette.tumblr.com)


End file.
